Un verre de trop
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Un soir de neige chez le Dr. Lecter, l'ambiance est chaleureuse, la musique est douce et le vin est bon...un peu trop d'ailleurs, si bien que Will finira par perdre le contrôle de la situation. /!\ Hannigram /!\


Depuis que j'ai découvert la série Hannibal est devenu mon fandom fétiche, je suis complètement tombé amoureuse de ce show. Alors bien sûr que je me suis dit « hey ! Je vais essayer d 'écrire une super fanfic qui respect bien l'ambiance et les personnages... » et c'est là que mon esprit tordu de fangirl yaoiste m'a dit « NON ! ». Donc à la place j'ai écrit ça...enjoy ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

18 décembre- Baltimore- Maryland

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, la neige commençait doucement à recouvrir la ville devenue silencieuse. Will était nerveux. Au voulant de sa voiture garée sur le côté, il observait la demeure de son ami Hannibal Lecter au travers du givre de son pare-brise. Il avait été convié à un dîner la veille et avait accepté sans même réfléchir un instant. Maintenant il se retrouvait là, à hésiter car c'était la première fois qu'il irait dîner seul avec le docteur et il se sentait nerveux à l'idée que sa conduite puisse déplaire à son hôte.

Jusqu'à présent il avait participé à ses dîners avec Jack et Alana, ce qui lui avait permis de cacher sa maladresse en se faisant discret. Il avait toujours été assez intimidé face à cet homme. Et cette fois-ci il y aurait rien pour détourner l'attention du psychiatre de sa personne. Le regard d'Hannibal serait fixé sur lui tout au long du repas et la perspective de faire une bourde et de se discréditer aux yeux du docteur le terrorisait.

Il bascula en arrière contre son siège, ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas décider. Il toqua timidement à la porte et recula.

Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit. Le Dr. Lecter apparut dans un élégant costume bleu nuit, chemise blanche immaculée et cravate rouge. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire avant de lui faire signe d'entrée.

-Vous êtes pile à l'heure Will.

Hannibal lui prit son manteau et le conduisit dans la salle à manger. Un feu de chemiser avait été allumé, il y faisait bon, une odeur de bois et de viande embaumait la pièce et _l'ouverture 9 des Nocturnes de Chopin_ se jouait en fond sonore. L'ambiance était tout à fait chaleureuse et accueillante. Encore une fois tout était parfait ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Will mal à l'aise. Malgré ses efforts pour bien s'habiller il se sentait ridicule dans son costume bon marché gris plein de faux plis et de poil de chien, il avait l'impression de faire tache dans ce beau décor mais au moins il avait essayé de s'y accorder.

Son hôte le fit s'asseoir et le pria de l'excuser le temps qu'il aille chercher l'entrée. Will en profita pour observer encore un peu la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, il aimait cette pièce. À vrai dire même si à chaque fois il se sentait comme n'étant pas à sa place il aimait venir chez le docteur, il y trouvait une chaleur et un réconfort semblable à celui de son refuge de Wolf Trape sauf qu'ici il n'était pas seul, il y avait quelqu'un pour l'écouter et lui répondre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses chiens.

Hannibal revint avec les assiettes qu'il déposa sur la table avant de s'y asseoir à son tour.

-_Aiguillettes de canard aux figues_. Prononça-t-il en français

Un plat encore une fois bien trop compliqué, on y distinguait à peine les figues. Hannibal avait-il vraiment besoin d'y mettre toutes ses fioritures ? Il n'allait quand même pas devoir manger les fleurs ?

-Je suis navré de ne vous avoir prévenu de ce dîner qu'hier mais je suis tombé sur ce canard en faisant mes courses et je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Je vous en prie, ça me fait plaisir d'être là. Lui répondit timidement Will

-Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi dans ce cas.

Pour le vin de ce soir j'ai choisi un _Côte-Rôtie_, c'est un vin de _la Vallée du Rhône_ en a des saveurs de fruit rouges et des notes poivrés qui se marie à merveille avec le canard.

Hannibal tendit le bras pour servir Will qui se tenait en face de lui. L'inspecteur pris son verre, le fit tourné pour sentir le vin puis en prit une petite gorgée pour le goûter.

-Mmh, très bon. Approuva-t-il.

Lecter lui adressa un sourire de satisfaction avant de retourner à sa dégustation. Dès qu'il eut la tête baissée Will en profita pour boire une grande gorgée de vin afin de faire passer son anxiété. Jusque-là tout allait bien, il n'avait fait aucune faute, il ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans le tapis, il ne s'était pas trompé de couvert, il n'avait pas renversé son vin. Ce soir, il voulait vraiment faire bonne impression auprès de son cher docteur.

Les yeux de Graham se posèrent un instant sur le psychiatre, il observa ses gestes souples et précis. La façon dont il tranchait le canard avec délicatesse pour l'amener à sa bouche. Will observa ses lèvres se refermer sur la viande et les muscles de sa mâchoire et de son cou se contracter. Hannibal releva la tête et Will resta un instant perdu dans les iris cuivré de son ami.

-Will ? William ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le docteur, voyant son ami les yeux dans le vide.

Will reprit soudain conscience de la situation et se mit à rougir. Il attrapa son verre de vin et le vida d'une traite.

-Oui oui, tout va bien ! J-je réfléchissais juste...

-Quelque chose vous traquasse ? Vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler si vous voulez.

-N-non ce n'est rien je vous assure.

L'inspecteur se voyait mal expliqué à son psychiatre qu'il se sentait bizarre en sa présence depuis quelques jours...du moins plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Pendant un temps Lecter avait été un véritable soutient moral sur lequel Will pouvait s'appuyer pour reprendre pied, il lui avait confié ses secrets les plus intimes, ses peurs les plus profondes. Maintenant il se sentait incapable de lui exprimer certaines choses, de peur qu'Hannibal ne le juge. Pas en tant que psychiatre mais en tant qu'ami.

-Puis-je avoir un autre verre de vin ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dîner se poursuivit et les bouteilles de vin se vidèrent.

-Permettez-moi d'insister Will mais vous semblez extrêmement nerveux depuis votre arrivée. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'une de vos enquêtes ?

-Nan, rien à voir. Répondit-il en détournant la tête

-Alors dans ce cas c'est personnel. Est-ce dû à un cauchemar ? Ou bien...cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi ?

Will dégluti, ce que remarqua Hannibal. Il décala son assiette pour poser ses bras sur la table et s'avancer. Ses yeux marron scrutaient ceux de Will, espérant y déceler la réponse à sa question.

-Je suis navré de vous faire croire ça Dr. Lecter. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas vous...à vrai dire ce serait plutôt moi. Graham s'enfonça dans son siège pour éloigner le plus possible d'Hannibal.

-Dans ce cas puis-je savoir en quoi ? Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour vous Will. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez vous aider.

Le brun resta muet, se contenant de fixer les yeux d'Hannibal, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Il y eut un moment de vide puis d'un seul coup, Lecter se leva de sa chaise et partit vers la cuisine en murmurant une phrase dont Will ne perçut que les mots « ...plus de vin... »

Il profita de l'absence de son hôte pour soupirer longuement. Il avait chaud, et sa tête commençait à tourner. Mais il se sentait mieux ainsi qu'en étant sobre. Il retira sa veste qu'il posa derrière lui et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Il doutait qu'Hannibal puisse être réfractaire à l'idée que Will se mette à l'aise chez lui. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin et tenta de récupérer les quelques gouttes qui restaient au fond.

Voyant que son hôte n'était pas revenu depuis presque deux minutes il se leva de sa chaise et l'appela. Pas de réponse, Will se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et faillit percuter le docteur qui revenait avec les bras chargés du dessert et du vin.

Sous la surprise Hannibal lâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait sous son bras mais Will réussi à la rattraper maladroitement.

-Ha ! Will ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

-J-Je m'excuse, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû me lever ainsi... c'est impoli. Bafouilla-t-il en se donnant des claques mentales pour ce qu'il venait de faire, Hannibal avait failli casser sa bouteille de vin et tacher son parquet à cause de lui.

Le voyant ainsi, Lecter fronça les sourcils et déposa les assiettes de dessert sur la table avant de venir prendre le visage de Will entre ses mains. Celui-ci tremblait légèrement et ne savait plus où regarder. Hannibal s'approcha du visage de Will et posa son front contre le sien. Le cœur du pauvre Graham manqua un battement et il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible. Les mains du docteur étaient chaudes et rugueuses ce contacte sur sa peau lui donna des frissons.

Après quelques secondes de silence il sentit les doigts d'Hannibal glisser le long de la joue avant de le lâcher. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux pour le voir s'éloigner.

-Vous n'avez pas de fièvre pourtant, peut-être avez-vous simplement trop bu. Voulez-vous venir vous asseoir ?

Les yeux de Will se portèrent un instant sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à table, il voulait rester dans les bras d'Hannibal, il s'y sentait bien, il y faisait chaud. Ses yeux se mirent à cligner deux-trois fois avant qu'il ne les ferment et ne s'avance pour poser la tête contre l'épaule de docteur.

Oui il avait sans doute trop bu, sa tête était lourde, ses jambes faibles et il avait tellement envie de dormir. Il se maudit un moment de s'être jeté ainsi sur la bouteille de vin, boire pour oublier sa nervosité lui avait paru une bonne idée sur le coup mais il en avait abusé et maintenant il se sentait ridicule et minable d'être ainsi saoul.

-Nous finirons le dîner plus tard Will, venez avec moi. Nous allons nous asseoir un moment.

Hannibal l'amena dans le salon d'où provenait la musique qu'il avait entendue en entrant. Il reconnut au passage _Ave Maria_, un opéra de_ Schubert_. Décidément il se serait bien abandonné à la douceur de l'ambiance pour faire une sieste. Honte à lui ! Il n'allait quand même pas s'endormir dans le canapé de Lecter !

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé en cuir près d'une autre cheminée, Hannibal s'installa près de lui et lui tint le bras pour le pas qu'il tombe.

-J-je suis désolé. Parvint-il à murmurer les yeux fermés. J'étais...j'étais assez stressé.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer en effet. Lui répondit-il Hannibal en souriant

Graham agrippa le bras de son ami pour s'en servir d'oreille. La situation amusait grandement Lecter qui ne voyait plus agent spécial que comme une pauvre petite chose à sa merci.

Will se releva brusquement se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-Merde ! Pardon ! Mince, j-je devrais rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard et...il faut que j'aille voir mes chiens.

Iln'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'Hannibal le tira en arrière pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je crains de ne pouvoir vous laisser repartir ainsi, vous êtes trop éméché pour pouvoir conduire sans risque.

-Alors reconduisez-moi.

-Malheureusement il se trouve que j'ai bu plusieurs verres de vin, me mettant également dans l'incapacité de conduire sans risque. Ce qui signifie mon cher Will que vous allez devoir attendre un peu avant de rentrer. Lui dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Le brun ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête pour appuyer la caresse, il se sentit tomber à la renverse sur le canapé mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Hannibal se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de lui, Will déglutit et agrippa ses mains à la veste du docteur pour le tirer vers lui. Le visage de Lecter se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien quand celui-ci murmura :

-Est-ce bien raisonnable Will ? En avez-vous vraiment envie, ou est-ce à cause de l'alcool ?

Graham le regarda un moment l'air perdu.

-C'est peut-être à cause de l'alcool que j'en ai vraiment envie...ou pas.

Cette réponse parue satisfaire Hannibal qui posa ses lèvres sur celles de Will, l'agent spécial passa ses bras derrière le cou de son docteur pour approfondir leur baiser. Il ne sentait plus son corps engourdit, seuls ses bras et sa tête lourde lui répondait encore à peu près. Il avait chaud et se sentait excité, il avait envie d'arracher au psychiatre son costume si propre, de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de mordre dans sa chair.

Le docteur fit glisser ses mains le long du corps maigre du brun, caressant son torse, son ventre jusqu'à presser sa paume sur son entre-jambe, Will émit un gémissement de surprise qu'il tenta de camoufler avec sa main.

-Tu es adorable Will, mais je crains que tout ceci ne soit un peu prématuré. De plus je ne tiens pas à profiter de toi alors que tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

-Dors Will, nous reprendrons tout ceci une prochaine fois.

Lorsque Graham ouvrit les yeux il faisait déjà jour depuis longtemps, il devait être onze heure ou midi. Et il était...chez lui ?! Il se leva péniblement de son lit dans lequel il était allongé, encore tout habillé.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez Lecter la veille ? Et comment était-il arrivé chez lui ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était le repas, le vin, il avait failli bousculer Hannibal et après...après plus rien...il faudra qu'il aille voir le docteur pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Quoi que, étrangement...il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, bon j'ai écrit ça un peu sur le coup mais j'espère que cela vous auras plu. Je laisse volontairement une fin ouverte pour que si cela intéresse du monde je puisse écrire une suite. Après tout, il ne s'est presque rien passé cette fois-ci. Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser sur votre faim ;)

À plus tard, mes agneaux.


End file.
